The use of autonomous robots to complete various tasks in industrial and/or manufacturing applications is becoming more prevalent. These robots may move freely and operate in a space shared with humans and equipment to complete tasks for which they are programmed. A battery charging station may be configured to mate with the robot when the robot positions itself on the battery charging station. With such an arrangement, there exists a risk of unwanted electrical discharge if an object other than the robot is positioned in between the robot and the battery charging station, or if an object comes into contact with exposed charging terminals of the battery charging station.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative robot battery charging stations and methods to charge batteries of autonomous robots.